U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,037 discloses a cutting machine which is driven by a combustion engine and the work tool of which is driven via a belt drive. The diameter of the driving pulley is in this case smaller, for both belts of the belt drive, than the diameter of the driven pulley, and so the rotational speed of the work tool is less than the rotational speed of the combustion engine.